


I know you all over again

by mdianesq



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, angst eventually, slow burn i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdianesq/pseuds/mdianesq
Summary: The night before her wedding Emma Swan appears at Regina's doorstep."Emma came in and sat down on the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.“I don’t feel anything.”“What?” The brunette said before turning around and facing Emma.“When I’m with him, I don’t feel anything. Anything at all. I… It was easy to play the part everyone decided to give me. But they just… did it without even asking if I was even interested in the play. They keep saying I’m the Savior, the sheriff, the daughter, the mother, the one true love… But I don’t know if I can be any of those things. I don’t want to be most of them. I don’t know if I can deal with that responsibility I never asked for.” She finally said."





	I know you all over again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know I'm writing too many fics at the same time but I wanted to start posting this one. Updates every Monday.  
> PD: This one's for Esther, for sharing with me my love (obsession) for Katya and Trixie.

As soon as she heard a knock on her door she got out of her office and went to open the door. It was a bit late for social calls so that limited the options.

She didn’t even bother to check who it was before opening the door.

“Em-ma.” She said surprised to see the blonde standing there. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Uhm. Can I come in?” The other woman asked avoiding the questions.

“Of course, Emma.” She said a bit worried.

They entered the house and the blonde when straight to the alcohol cabinet. Regina was wondering what the other woman was doing at her house. It was the night before her wedding so it was very unexpected.

Emma poured herself a glass of whisky and drank it all in one sit.

“Emma. What happened? Talk to me.” Regina told her while touching her arm.

“I can’t do this, Regina. I really can’t.” She said right before crumbling down.

She was sobbing now and the brunette didn’t know what to do. She hugged her friend and let her vent. They sat down on the sofa and stayed in the same position for a while.

When the blonde calmed down a bit Regina started talking.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked gently while putting a blonde lock that was covering Emma’s face behind her ear.

“Uhm… No. Not really…” She answered looking away.

“I’m going to cook some dinner. If you care to join me.” The brunette told her while getting up from the couch.

“If you don’t mind…” Emma said almost shy.

“As long as you stay away from the kitchen is fine.” Regina teased a bit careful not to push it too much.

The brunette made her special lasagna and the two women ate almost in silence with a glass of wine in their hands.

When they finished eating they cleaned and dried the dishes together. They were taking their time to it, like they wanted to delay the goodbye moment or whatever was going to happen next.

As that was done Emma leaned into the counter and closed her eyes. Regina was so close to her their shoulders were gently touching.

“Does he know you’re gone?” She asked softly.

“Yeah…” The blonde answered trying to contain her tears.

“Do you want to stay here?”

“I really didn’t mean to bother you… I just didn’t know where to go and I instantly thought of you… Sorry.” Emma apologized.

“You don’t have to explain. It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Regina told her understanding.

She also found some kind of comfort in the other woman she didn’t usually find in anyone else.

“But you still haven’t answered my question.” She continued.

“I do…” She said before almost starting to laugh. “The only ‘I do’ I can seem to be able to say. How do you make everything so easy?” Emma wondered.

“I’d say there is something… something about you that makes it feel easier.” The brunette said before changing topic. “Come with me. I’ll give you some clothes to change.” Regina finished saying while walking up the stairs assuming the blonde would follow.

They got into her bedroom and she started looking for some pajamas while Emma stood laying on the door frame looking at her.

“I promise I don’t bite and neither does my room.” Regina teased.

Emma came in and sat down on the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I don’t feel anything.”

“What?” The brunette said before turning around and facing Emma.

“When I’m with him, I don’t feel anything. Anything at all. I… It was easy to play the part everyone decided to give me. But they just… did it without even asking if I was even interested in the play. They keep saying I’m the Savior, the sheriff, the daughter, the mother, the one true love… But I don’t know if I can be any of those things. I don’t want to be most of them. I don’t know if I can deal with that responsibility I never asked for.” She finally said.

“You don’t have to be anything you are not ready to be, Emma. You have a say in your life. You are your own person, don’t forget that.” Regina told her now sitting by her side on the bed.

“Thank you, really. You’re… You’re the only one that never expects me to be anything and you don’t know how much that means…”

“I only expect you to be Emma.” The brunette says before laying her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“I wish I could stay here like this forever. I’m not ready to go back there and answer millions of questions and face my parents’ disapproving look…” Emma said almost whispering.

“At least for now, you don’t have to. Let’s go to bed. You should rest. You’ll see how you’ll wake up with a clearer mind.” Regina says comforting her. “You can sleep here, I’ll go to the guest room.” She informs the other woman while laying a hand on her thigh for a moment.

“Regina, wait.” Emma says holding the brunette’s hands before she leaves. “Can you uhm… stay here with me? I… I don’t want to be alone right now. If you’re comfortable with it, of course…”

“I’m going to go change. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Here, you can wear these.”

“Thanks.”

And, indeed, after a couple of minutes Regina Mills entered the bedroom again. She was wearing a silky night gown. Emma had changed into the pajamas than the brunette had gave her. Just some pajama pants that almost matched Regina’s gown and a simple white t-shirt.

The blonde didn’t know if she should say anything so she didn’t just in case, she usually messed everything up.

“Do you… have a side?” Regina asked the other woman.

“Uhm… Not really. I just sleep wherever I can…” She answered.

The brunette got into the bed and Emma followed her getting in from the other side. It was just as weird as familiar.

When Regina turned off the lights Emma rolled on her back and faced the other woman in the darkness.

She tried to say something but she couldn’t find the words so she shut up again. For her surprise, Regina did find them.

“I know, I understand. It’s fine.” She said like reading Emma’s mind when she really was reading her eyes. “Let’s get some rest.” Regina finished saying while closing her eyes and giving in.

Emma understood her words and then watched her fall asleep right next to her. There were so many things that were making her weak but none of them were as strong as a simple smile or word from a particular brunette. That simple action could make her world crumble.

* * *

They woke up just as they had gone to sleep, together. Emma wasn’t as much of an early bird as Regina was but as soon as the brunette was awake she could feel her and she woke up too.

She felt the other woman moving in her arms. Because they had slept like that, the brunette wrapped around Emma and the blonde’s hand hugging Regina’s waist.

She was too sleepy to realize where she was and it got a bit overwhelming to suddenly remember everything that had happen the day before. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the present.

“What time is it?” Regina asked still with her eyes closed.

“Too early.” Emma said without even bothering to check the clock.

“How are you feeling?” She asked opening her eyes now but without getting away for the other woman’s arms.

“Mmmh. Better… I guess.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Right now? Sleep.”

“Rest then, I’m going to take a shower and make breakfast. Come whenever you feel like it.”

“Thanks.” Emma said before closing her eyes again.

Regina got out of the bed, took some clothes from the closet and disappeared into the bathroom.

It was strange to be away from Emma. Until now they had always avoided physical contact a lot. They never talked about it, but they just did. And now, all of a sudden, they were breaking that unspoken rule over and over again. She almost felt bad for getting away from her.

But she needed to give her space, even if the blonde had chosen her to be the space she needed from everybody else.

All of this was making Regina feel too much and it hurt getting involved in Emma and Hook’s relationship mostly because she was afraid that the other woman would go back to him. She had suck it up and did her best not to get in between their relationship. But Emma was making this very hard right now.

Anyhow, she had to be there for her friend, Emma would have done the same thing for her. So, she came out of the shower and went downstairs to start making breakfast.

She was surprised to see the blonde coming down the stairs a few minutes later, wrapped in her robe.

“I thought you were going to sleep more.” The brunette said more as a question than as a reproach.

“Uhm. I couldn’t manage to fall asleep again…” Emma told her.

It was the truth, sort of. She really couldn’t manage to fall asleep again. But she couldn’t do it because it was hard without the other woman there.

“Breakfast is almost done.” Regina informed her.

And everything seemed so domestic, so familiar. If only the circumstances were different…

A few minutes later they were eating the breakfast the brunette had prepared. It was pretty traditional. Bacon and eggs. Which was weird for Regina to be doing because, as the blonde knew very well, she usually only had a coffee and maybe an omelet if she was hungry.

Emma was aware of this because they were always arguing about how Regina didn’t eat enough or how the blonde ate too much junk food.

But she just thanked her for the breakfast and didn’t comment on it.

While they were eating their food Regina’s phone rang. They could read Mary Margaret’s name on it.

Regina looked at Emma like asking her what to do.

“You should uhm… Take it. It’s okay. You can tell her I’m here so she won’t worry but please, tell her not to come I… I can’t deal with that right now…” The blonde told her understanding the look on her face.

The brunette answered her phone.

“Good morning.” She said casually. “Yes, she’s here. I don’t know. We’ll see. For a while. I think maybe we should let her take the time she needs. Yes. Snow, I’ll take care of her, I promise. Yes, you can bring him tomorrow.”

Emma heard most of the conversation, at least Regina’s part of it, even if the other woman had left the room.

“She’s going to bring Henry tomorrow… If that’s fine with you.” She informed the blonde as soon as she came into the kitchen.

“Yeah. That would be good… Maybe he can bring me some clothes… Sorry I took your robe, I was a bit cold.”

“It’s fine.” Regina said calmly.

She knew that her robe will smell like Emma and she didn’t mind at all.

“What do you want to do today?” The brunette asked her.

“Don’t you have a job to get back to?”

“I can work from home. Perks of being your own boss.”

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually, there is. Henry has been complaining about his room for a while now. He wants a grown up room. He wants it painted and a few shelves to put his books. So, we could do that today and surprise him when he comes tomorrow.” Regina suggests.

“That’s a great idea. I can’t believe the kid’s all grown up, he was barely ten and then I blinked and here we are.” Emma said melancholic.

“People grow and change…” The brunette pointed. “Let’s see if I have enough paint in the garage. We should get started if we want it to be ready on time.” She said after a small pause.

They took out the furniture from Henry’s room and started painting soon after lunch. They kept themselves very busy.

They changed into old clothes and started painting. They chose indigo because it was one of Henry’s favorite color. At first, they were focused but it soon turned into something else.

The blonde threw some paint to the other woman accidently and got her t-shirt dirty.

“Emma!” Regina almost screamed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean t-.” She couldn’t even finish the sentence when she felt paint on her face. “Oh my- You totally did that on purpose! Oh, you’re going to regret this so much.” Emma teased before throwing some paint to the brunette, now on purpose.

Soon enough they started a paint fight and Regina was about to leave the room in an attempt to get away from the other woman’s field of vision when the blonde caught her by the waist.

They were facing each other now and Emma’s hands were around hugging Regina.

“I told you you’d regret this.” Emma told her softly, almost as a whisper.

“Em-ma.” Regina almost breathed into the other woman’s face.

They were way too close and none of them was letting go of the other. Until the front door’s bell rang and the brunette closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I will keep updating this as soon as my finals finish and I have some fics I haven't posted yet that are coming soon too!  
> If you want to support me you can do it on my ko-fi page! https://ko-fi.com/J3J47QI7


End file.
